Geometry Dash Dungeons
__FORCETOC__ is a spin-off game from the main series of Geometry Dash. It takes place after the freedom of The Darkness/Demon Guardian from the Basement. The game runs on the same build as Update 2.2 and uses gameplay features from it. However, it uses them in unique and interesting ways. This is the first GD game without a true “menu”, levels are selected by choosing a room in the hub-world. Online levels aren’t available as the game focuses on its own levels and story, however, you can still log in and transfer unlocked icons. This game also takes a much more story-focused approach compared to other games in Geometry Dash. The game, if released, would be available on a Steam and mobile devices. Plot The Darkness releases an energy beam that destroys the floor of The Basement. The cube and the three vaultkeepers fall into the dungeons below. The rest of the game begins at this point, with the player-character cube trying to unlock as many doors as possible to get to new levels and find a way out. }} He holds up a big key. The viper flops down onto the floor. The viper is a much smaller, cute, snake. It bites spooky in the face. }} World 2 Once making their way upward, the Vaultkeepers and player run into the Paranormal Prince, a ghost character who is very protective of his rooms in the Dungeons. Eventually, the Prince is defeated: Spooky: Alright, we got the boss key. Let’s get out of here. Glubfub: Alright, I’m coming. Spooky: Alright, you dont need to say alright too. Glubfub: Alright, I can say what I want okay? Spooky and Glubfub walk off and continue to argue. Prince: Boo. The player jumps away a littl ebit. Prince: ...Well? Are you going to just leave, or are you going to APOLOGIZE? Gatekeeper: What do you mean? Prince: This is my floor! Everyone knows that! You cant just come in here! Gatekeeper: Trust us, we want to leave. Prince: ... Gatekeeper: Let’s go. Prince: Do you not like my floor? Gatekeeper: We’re leaving. Prince: Should I redecorate? I don’t know... Gatekeeper: ... Prince: Come on! Give me some feedback! Oh, I know. I should REPAIR THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED IT! Gatekeeper: We’re leaving. World 3 After fighting through the Dungeons, and collecting all the Keys, the Vaultkeepers and the player finally reach the final door...which is locked, unfortunately. Gameplay The gameplay is fairly standard for a Geometry Dash game. You have to jump, fly, and do all sorts of other things to get through music synced levels. However, the traditional level select menu is replaced with an explorable hub world that you can move through in platformer mode. New levels are unlocked by collecting keys, which you can earn from completing a level in Normal mode. Features * New Vault: The Abandoned Vault, a failed Vault that was left in the Dungeons. * Shops: Scratch’s Shop makes a return with new items. Skelecube sells items and hints as well (including hints to secret coins and unlocks.) * Five worlds of awesome levels and bosses! * Swing gamemode is used! * Ability to see friend leaderboards on levels in the game. (This is in the main game already, but only for online levels, not official ones.) NPCs There are multiple NPCs in the Dungeons. Here's a list of them, along with their dialogue. The Gatekeeper The Gatekeeper is the Vault in the Chamber of Time. He's rather serious. After starting the game: Glubfub Glubfub is the guardian of the Vault of Secrets. After starting the game: Spooky Spooky is the keeper of The Vault. After starting the game: Scratch the Shopkeeper He follows you down to sell stuff. He’ll do anything for capitalism. After finding his shop: * "Oh, hey, its you." * "Wondering how I'm down here?" * "Well, I've relocated! I realized that having a shop in a secret treasure room wasn't an ideal buisness choice." * "Then again, a literal dungeon probably could have been thought out more as well..." * "Anyway, I've got stuff, so if you want to buy it, buy it here. As of right now, this is the only shop in this place, so I guess that means I have a monopoly doesn't it?" When looking for the Master Emblem: * Oh...that thing? * Uhh... * ... * Why are you still standing there? * Do you really think I would take that again? * ... * Well, you’re right. * You can get it back if you have the money. Skelecube Skelecube is a skeleton cube who has lived his entire life and death in the Dungeons and knows them better than anyone. He first appears after you beat a level. First conversation: Levels Missions In addition to these levels, there are also certain tasks that can be undertaken by talking to NPCs in the hub area. These tasks can vary from a twist on a level, to finding a secret, to completing an exclusive Platformer Mode level. Basically these are achievements you get through a special process, they’re in the same area as achievements. Achievements Gallery GDDungeonsShowcaseArt.jpeg|Showcase art for the game. Trivia * The title wasn’t pulled from Minecraft Dungeons, in case you were wondering. * There is one joke vault that is (not) in this: the DXL Vault. Category:Games Category:Story Category:Geometry Dash Dungeons